far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
TEAM DROOOOOOOOOO! - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 1
TEAM DROOOOOOOOOO! - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC #1 is broadcast of MindCrack Ultra Hardcore #ForTheKids 2, and the one-hundred fourteenth MindCrack Ultra Hardcore episode overall. Video Overview Kurt is playing in person with Pakratt, SethBling, and MCGamer. They are all in person in San Francisco along with every other competitor. The team gets off to a good start, and once they go in for the night OMGChad comes to talk to them and their name of Team DROOOOOOOOO is revealed. The first wave of viewer donations come in, and their team does not get much of anything. Another wave comes through, Seth's anvil and Kurt's string being the most important gifts. They get five diamonds from donations, and prepare to set up enchanting. The team gets some regeneration potions, and get themselves enchanted. Kurt gets a Sharpness II diamond sword, and the donations reach a high enough amount that Zisteau is unlocked. Aureylian is heard saying that they are $78k in donations for Extra Life charity. There is a long period where the team gears up and enchants. Chad then delivers a foam finger to Kurt that he has to wear for a minute. Pakratt gets the same treatment as they decide to head out into the wild. Kurt notices a massive lava fall off in the mountains, marking Zistau's domain. Chad drops in the call as they scale the mountain, but there is no sign of Zisteau. The first death is team kill as Doc kills Nebris, then Doc and Sevadus both are slain. They find Zisteau in the plains on a horse, and open fire upon him. Choosing to go for a long range bow battle, they shoot out Zisteau's horse and all decide to charge him. MC manages to easily kill Zisteau, with most team members not taking a lot of damage. After the disaster MC has Guardian eggs, and Kurt has a Notch Apple. Kurt takes Protection X pants from Zisteau. They lose Pakratt after he has to wear a box on his head for a bit of time. Pretty quickly they see another team, only able to see Mhykol they rush in and Seth kills Mhykol. However, Arkas ambushes Seth and Pakratt and kills them, but Kurt kills Arkas to end the ambush. Pakratt says that Nebris grabbed his arm in the battle. Kurt is now just left with MC as the room gets increasingly noisy in San Francisco. Kurt has to flip his headset upside down for a minute as he and MC get everything into chests. MC spots people on horses over a ridge, they shoot pot shots, and then run in, Kurt eating a Notch Apple he has recovered. MC is shockingly killed by Guude and Kurt is alone with two other teams. He dives into the center of a melee fight hitting many people, killing Beef before dropping Guardians and running away with 2 and a half hearts. Kurt recovered his health as the blue team eliminates the red team, and gets a regeneration potion as he looks for the two people alive. Guude finds Kurt, and they have a brawl, Kurt kills Guude and the whole room is behind him as Kurt then runs after Jsano. They have a quick melee fight that Kurt wins to win his first UHC. Trivia * Kurt wins and survives a UHC at the same time for the first time * Kurt gets four kills, the most he has ever had in one UHC game. * This was the first of two UHCs performed on consecutive days live in San Francisco * For the second live UHC in a row, Kurt and MCGamer were on a team together